Hdis Chalechale - 18/01/1392 - Social bookmarking tools
Social bookmarking services Many users are starting to feel overwhelmed by the Internet since there are more than 10 billion pages of information on the web and millions more information are being added each year. Although search engines such as Google and AltaVista do a good job of helping find what we might be looking for, sometimes their help is in vain to determine the most relevant and important information. For these reasons many people have begun using public, online bookmarking services such as a social bookmarking service which is a centralized online service which enables users to add, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents and annotate them with unique keywords or tags_ Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies. What these services do that`s social is take all of the entries that are tagged the same way and connected them, and then connect all of the people who posted those links in the first place. It is considered as one of its benefit to join people who have the same interests and passions and also social bookmarking sites complete the circle: RSS let us read and connect with what others write; now we can read and connect what others read as well. In the post, people used to rely on librarians and others to sort and categorize information for them. These traditional taxonomies have been with us for along time and they worked well because trained professional using a consistent process was doing the sorting. But today, people are able to organize vast libraries of information on their own. That`s why many amaturewith no real and professional training in classification are running this process. In social book marking system the tool is no longer a taxonomy but a “folksonomy” _ a simple form of shared vocabularies does emerged in social bookmarking systems. In other words working with your community of researcher, new tagging systems will emerged and become accepted that allow all the users to participate in the process. It might be seen as chaotic and not effective but the fact is that by being able to apply many tags to one particular link we will be able to notice how others might interpret or use resources that we share. Social bookmarking for education: Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drowing more of educarors` attention over the last several years and it also challenges teacher and instructors to rethink their students and they treat the information they found. There are many reasons to apply these services to the educational program: A; These services offer knowledge sharing solutions. B: In this technology there is a social platform for interactions and discussions. C: These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. There are many social bookmarking tools that can be used in educational programs but the most practical tool is Delicious. Delicious can be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to question of rising course. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at university level. In summary we can now use social networks to tap into work of others to support our own learning is an important concept to understand. It`s another example of how the collective contributions created by the read/write web are changing the way we work and learn. Social bookmarking tools: Now there are many of these social bookmarking sites that have been created in the past couple of years. But two, Diigo and Delicious have come to the forefront of pack for some very different reasons. Both sites are free services that any teacher or students can access on the web. Diigo: Diigo is a tool that not only allows users to begin constructing their own little piece of web, it is a way of organizing it for themselves and for those that are collaborating with. The usage of Diigo is not limited to store sites that deal with education and technology, but also for sites related to Journalism, Kids, and etc. There is possibility to bookmark the pages we find interesting and we can also annotate and highlight them for ourselves or with others. As with most of these tools, setting up a Diigo account is easy. Users have a choice to keep their bookmarks private or to let other web sufers know what they have saved or relevant resources on the web and share them with the world, but the best part of the Diigo is that you can use it collaboratively not just to save pages but to annotate important section and even leave note on the page for selected others to see. On the Diigolet toolbar, there is the ability to “highlight” and “sticky notes”. Diigo gives you all sorts of ways to tract what other people are reading and saving. The difference between Diigo and Delicious is that Diigo is about saving content, Delicious is all about sharing links in an easy way as possible and it may not have all of the flexibility and power that Diigo has in terms of search, annotation and archiving. Delicious: To Delicious the tag is every thing. It means that finding and connecting to relevant information is not done through search, it is done through the tag. Any description you add to your link will be just for your own use. Why Use Delicious? Delicious can be used by professionals to share industry resources that are particularly useful. Delicious users store their favorite websites or resources online and other users can easily access bookmarks. Often websurfers will use Delicious to find resources that they consider to be relevant and qualified. Delicious also takes advantage of RSS. RSS feeds can be used to syndicate user bookmarks or to aggregate content with the same tags. Generating RSS feeds allows users to syndicate bookmarks or to aggregate content that contains related tags. Users can also syndicate bookmarks that are created by other users using RSS feeds. Flickr Flickr, one of the most well known and widely used of these tools, offers a different kind of service. Flickr is for managing images (specifically digital photos) rather than links per se. But it is so similar in purpose to the other tools that we include it here. Co-founded by Stewart Butterfield and Caterina Fake, it is now run as a commercial operation under the Ludicorp brand Flickr has the widest user base of all these tools. This, perhaps, is not so surprising because it is built around photos – digital cameras and camera phones being prevalent these days – and there are very strong emotional drivers for sharing images. Flickr hosts users' photos on its own servers so that they are retrievable (in various size samplings) from anywhere over the Web. Flickr provides free user accounts, albeit bandwidth-capped for uploading, and premium paid-for accounts that limit the restrictions that are placed upon users. Photos can be aggregated into photosets and can be made public or private as desired. References Lund, B., Hammond, T., Flack, M., and Hannay, T., Social Bookmarking Tools Wikipedia